Hidden Love
by sapphirexwriter
Summary: Dexter Foxx, Hank's brother, meets a familiar white witch who teaches him her ways. Misty/OC mainly (Rating may change as time goes on) [Chapter 2 Posted]
1. Chapter 1

**Hidden Love – An American Horror Story: Coven Fanfiction**

Chapter 1

"_Love. It comes in the most mysterious ways, but somehow, it instinctively guides you to a new dimension. Something you've never experienced."_

June 8, 2013. Dexter Foxx was finally ready to join his brother Hank in hunting down the nearby swamps in New Orleans. He was not really fond of going out to hunt in the first place, since mainly music had been the main interest to him. So why would he go out to hunt anyways? Because it was manly? Well… yes. But he really wished for bonding with his brother and seeing what his interests were as well. Whenever Hank said he had to go out to work, Dexter would always ask him what kind of job it was. Hank would never tell him the truth about his job, for it was kept secret amongst his family. After hours of begging to know, Hank grudgingly accepted his offer and drove Dexter off with him to the nearby swamps, where his job was.

Sitting in their run down jeep, Dexter turned to the window and saw that they were basically in the middle of nowhere. "Hank, why the hell are we in a swamp? You told me you were going to show me what your job was," he said with disappointment. Not saying a word back, Hank parked the car and gestured Dexter to get out. "Come on, fucker. There's work to be done," Hank said as he got out of the car and walked to the back seat. He then opened the latch under the seats and Dexter saw that there were guns. Obviously for hunting, guns were the proper weapon of choice, and he sighed as he grabbed two guns.

"So what are we hunting for Hank? If hunting season is only once a year and not all fucking year round, we can't be hunting for animals," Dexter said with confusion in his voice and spoke to his brother. Hank laughed. To him, his younger brother was quite odd. Claiming Dexter himself was a badass who had lots of tattoos and could be labeled as a rock star, but he was always afraid of anything associated with death, including hunting in general. "Dude, you have to trust me. When I said that this was the coolest damn job on the planet, you believed me right?" Hank asked. Dexter shrugged his shoulders and nodded. "Yeah, but you had absolutely no intention of telling me what it exactly was."

As the two men approached a nearby opening to the pond and daylight was finally starting to settle in, Hank motioned his brother to keep quiet. "Okay, so this is when we start loading up. Bait's coming real soon," he said with a smirk as he started loading up his rifle with bullets. Dexter rolled his eyes and then started to follow him, filling up his rifle with bullets and then some. Just then Hank turned to his brother again and said, "By this time of day, the bait will come out. They always do."

Before Dexter could prepare for anything else to come, he heard something. Something so odd and unfamiliar to him. It sounded like a woman singing. He looked up to see a young blonde woman humming her favorite tune and picking out flowers. It was at that moment, Dexter couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was everything he imagined to be beautiful. Her skin was so delicate, her blonde hair cascaded from her shoulders, and her eyes. Oh the enticing blue eyes were really the kick starter for Dexter to fall in love with. He then was caught off guard by his brother smacking him on the back of his head.

"Dex! I said load up, here's the target!" Hank whispered aggressively as he prepared his gun and pointed it at the singing blonde woman. When Dexter realized who Hank's target was, his eyes went wide and he snatched Hank's rifle from his hands. "Are you out of your damn mind?" he whispered angrily. "Your job is murdering innocent people? What kind of a sick twisted being are you?" Hank took his gun back and looked his brother in the eye. "Innocent? No, this woman right here… she's special."

Dexter had enough, he wasn't being playful or anything else. His main attention was to finally get the words out of his brother. "Special in what way? This woman has no right to die on the spot," he whispered as he looked back at her. She kept on picking out flowers and then assembled a hair crown for herself. Putting it on her head, she smiled and started to walk back to the trail. Hank smacked his brother again snapping him out of his thoughts. "That woman lives here. Every damn day I try to get her in my hands," Hank paused. He knew this was going to be the moment he would finally tell his brother. "I'm a witch hunter, Dex."

Witch hunter? Now that was the exact reason why Dexter never knew Hank's job. He remembered Hank telling him about the time where a witch nearly set him on fire by using her fire breath and having his dad shoot the witch. Although he never suspected Hank as the killing type. "You've gotta be shitting me man," Dexter said as he shook his head in disagreement. Hank then got frustrated that his brother was killing time when they could've shot the witch dead by now.

"You know what? Since you're here with me, why don't you kill the bitch instead?" Hank snapped as he pushed his rifle to his brother. Dexter took a look at his rifle and then back at the blonde woman who was then releasing a little bird into the air. He couldn't possibly kill such an innocent and beautiful woman. It was then he realized how damn heartless his brother was. "Dammit Dex, point the gun and kill her!" Hank yelled. This caused Dexter's grip on the gun to hesitantly shake and when he fired his shot into the air. When the blonde woman heard the gunshot, she screamed and looked over at the two men who were pointing guns at her.

"No! Stop! Please don't do this!" she cried and begged for mercy. Dexter's heart ached when he saw the blonde cry and fall to her knees. She was helpless and she couldn't die at this point in time. "Oh my god, you're such a baby. Shoot. Her. Dexter!" Hank shouted from behind him as Dexter's grip got even shakier. He locked eyes with the blonde and he couldn't seem to get his game back on track. He was weak, because he couldn't possibly shoot this woman. She never did anything to hurt him… at least not yet.

"That's it. If you're not going to kill her, I'll kill her myself," Hank shouted as he bravely pointed the gun at the blonde witch. She then screamed again and started crying as Hank shot his rifle twice. However, when he tried to aim at the woman, Dexter ran in front of the blonde and took the two bullets that were supposed to be for the other woman. Seeing that he had shot his own brother instead, Hank dropped his weapons and looked down at the body of his brother, lifeless. The blonde woman then took matters into her own hands and grabbed one of the rifles from the ground and pointed it at Hank. "You better get your filthy ass outta here before I bring you to the ground," she commanded as she followed Hank with the gun pointed straight at him. In complete fear, Hank ran back to the jeep as fast as he could not realizing he had left the weapons behind. He could hear a few gunshots from behind and that caused him to run faster. Once he reached his car, he immediately got in and drove off.

Once the jeep had left the swampy area, the woman immediately ran back to where Dexter's lifeless body had laid and she knelt at his side. Slowly caressing the man's face, she let a few silent tears fall from her face and smiled to herself. This man who had been traveling with his killer companion had saved her life. It was then she needed to give him back just as much. She quickly then found the two bullet holes Hank had shot his brother in and took out the bullets that had been buried in his chest. She then covered up the remaining gushing blood with his jacket and tried to dab it away. After most of the blood was covered up, she then prepared for something extraordinary.

"Vitalum vitalis…" she whispered as she leaned her face to Dexter's and started to blow on him softly. Hank was right. This woman was a witch who was roaming the swamps of New Orleans. Her work of resurgence was coming along as she witnessed both bullet holes close and his body temperature rising back to normal. With a gasp, Dexter finally woke up and sat up on the ground. He then looked down at his blood-stained shirt and tried to figure out what had happened. He then rubbed his head and looked over at the blonde woman who was smiling back at him.

"Wha – What happened?" he mumbled as he tried to regain consciousness and move his body. When he tried to bend over and stretch, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. It was from the bullet holes that had been wounded by his own brother. "I think you should just sit still, fella. I promise it'll help you," the woman said as she tried to comfort him and help him regain composure. After a moment, she then spoke again, "You saved my life… I don't know how I could ever thank you for that." Hearing those words come out of the woman's mouth made Dexter form a small smile across his face. "I thought I was dead though…" he said as he looked down at the shirt he was wearing. The blonde then faced him again and said, "You were, I'll let you in on a little secret though. I'm a witch, and I used the power of resurgence to bring you back to life."

Feeling that he was comfortable enough, Dexter tried to stand up but failed the first time. This caused the blonde woman to giggle and then help him steady on his feet. "You know I rarely use that gift, but I knew it was only right to pay back of how you took those bullets for me," she said as she helped him walk. "Wow… thank you. I – uh appreciate it," Dexter spoke. He was at a loss of words from what just happened right now. He then needed to know something else. Who could this beautiful creature possibly be? "So… what's your name?" he asked out of the blue after a silent moment. The blonde then sat him back down and said, "I'm Misty. Misty Day… and you are…?"

"Dexter Foxx, the less psychotic brother," he said with a laugh. Misty Day. That name sounded even more perfect than what he had pictured it would be. From the moment she brought him back to life, he knew that there was something special about Misty. She was a true gem and he was so glad he did what he had to do, or else she wouldn't have been alive at the moment.

"Ah damn, your shirt's all stained up. Come on, Dex, I'll help you out," she said with a smile as she led him to her little home. Dexter couldn't say anything back from what he was experiencing then because he knew that she was such a great woman in of herself. As the two had reached the small wooden hut, Misty slowly guided Dexter inside and closed the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So I just wanted to give myself a little introduction since I'm new to this whole thing. Hello, I'm Andi and I gotta say, I'm obsessed with creating stories and new character developments as well. This is my very first AHS fanfic ever and Coven was by far my favorite season… and so was Asylum. But Coven did give me the chance to create and develop more ideas for characters and plotlines which was important to me. So I decided to create a more interesting story. Oh! And if Dexter had an fc, he would be Adam Levine. Basically I see it as if he would return to Coven, this would be his character. Anyways, enjoy chapter two!**

Dexter had woken up quite drowsy. He felt all kinds of numbness in his body considering the fact that he had gotten shot twice but still revived after only five minutes of being dead. He awoke in what had seemed like a wooden house that was fairly built upon the swamp deck and looked around. There were pictures hung on the walls, fishing poles and nets, Cajun instruments, and he heard the faint sound of music playing in the background. Where was he? It was all confusing him and he needed to find his way back home since his ride was gone about a couple hours ago. All of a sudden, he felt the bed shift slightly. Looking up at the familiar blonde woman who he had caught his eye on, he rubbed his eyes and said, "Where the hell am I?" He then felt the cool air touch his chest where he had previously gotten shot. Although there was no pain, the spots where there were once bullet holes had disappeared. How could this happen so quickly. "What happened?" he asked as he had managed to sit up.

It was clear that Dexter was finally awake after a long two hour slumber and Misty was finally sensing his health coming back. Her mud and water medicinal mixture had worked on his skin to restore him from the bullet holes he had received before. "You knocked yourself out on my bed. Figured I could fix you up while you were sleepin' and use my mud medicine. Trust me, it works I can see it," Misty said as she re-buttoned his shirt for him. "How're you feelin' there, bud?" she asked with concern as her heavy Cajun accent came out.

Dexter rubbed his head and looked up at Misty and said, "Fuck, I'm exhausted. That nap did me well." He then looked down at his chest and smiled, "So it really did work. It looks like nothing had happened at all." He then frowned. Even though he had felt safe and in better health, he was concerned about his brother. What would he say to the others? Would he come back to get him? Questions like this ran through his mind and he had wished Hank knew that he was still alive and well. "My brother… dammit my brother still thinks I'm dead!" Dexter said as he thought of Hank. When Hank had left him, he was already pronounced dead, but how exactly would he explain it to him. He wasn't dead? He was just playing a trick to get him to stop shooting her? Dexter needed to think of a plan and fast.

"That was your brother? He's a sick bastard for tryin' to kill me," Misty mumbled thinking of Hank's original intent of bringing Dexter to the forest. "But you… you're nothin' like him. I still can't believe what you did for me." Dexter then shook his head and smiled softly. "It was nothing honestly. I couldn't let my brother kill you. I don't know what the hell his job is if he's after women and mass murdering them," he said to the young blonde. He paused. Thoughts kept running through his mind as time passed. He was with someone he barely knew, probably half of his family knew he was dead, and his wife – oh god. His wife. What was he gonna tell his wife? He would know by now that Hank would've told his wife, Charlotte, that he was dead already. This had caused Dexter more stress on his shoulders than ever and he had to think of a plan quick enough to tell his own wife about the incident.

But soon, he had heard the sound of singing which had calmed him down fast. Misty had turned her radio slightly up and he had recognized the song in an instant. She was playing one of his favorite songs, Gypsy by Fleetwood Mac. "_So I'm back, to the velvet underground. Back to the floor, that I love. To a room with some lace and paper flowers; back to the gypsy that I was_," Misty sang softly. Dexter immediately flashed a smile as he heard her angelic voice and the song that was playing. "Is that… Fleetwood Mac?" he asked as he walked towards the white witch. Misty then looked back at him and smiled wide since he had knew the song. "Yeah! Although, you don't seem like the type of guy that listens to Stevie Nicks… with your ink all over your body full of muscles," she said as she poked his arm which had a sleeve of tattoos. "I see you more of… a rock kinda guy," she said teasingly.

Dexter ruffled his hair showing off his other tattoo-sleeved arm. He chuckled and then said, "It's the tattoos that throw you off huh? I get that a lot actually. Believe it or not, Stevie Nicks was one of my inspirations to get me into my little music career I have." Hearing those words, Misty's grin grew wider and she had immediately grown butterflies in her stomach. He liked Fleetwood Mac, he had a musical career, and he saved her life above everything else. Could he be her dream man? "Wait… you can sing?" Misty asked out of curiosity. "Well, yeah. I mean the furthest I got out of a singing career was just playing at some local coffee joints with my buddies. Nothing too big with big stages, bright lights, and screaming fans," Dex said sheepishly. He had often dreamed of becoming a big star, but he knew that he would have to work harder.

"I still think that it's nice to meet someone else who shares the same interests as me," Misty said shyly. She wasn't very social with others, and when she was it was harder on her part to befriend others. Dexter was different. He had seemed like the type of friend Misty wanted to keep around for a long time, and nothing was going to stop her at that point on. Dexter nodded at Misty's comment. "Yeah I do too," he said smiling. They both had a moment of silence of just staring at each other before Dexter's mind got back to reality. He had heard the voice of what seemed to be his brother shouting, "Where the fuck is the body!? It was right there!" Dexter had realized that Hank returned to the site and he panicked. "Shit! That's my brother. He probably told everyone I died and fuck… he's not gonna believe me when I see him. He probably also told Charlotte. Oh my god, Charlotte!" Dexter than quickly found his jacket and tried to find the exit to Misty's home.

She raised her eyebrow at the name of the other woman he had mentioned. "Charlotte? Who's Charlotte?" she asked curiously. He then said, "Oh, she's my wife. You see, my brother's such a loud mouthed dumbass and he would tell anything he saw or heard every second. So he probably told my wife I was dead and all that shit." He then was about to head out when he stopped his tracks. He couldn't possibly leave Misty like this knowing this new information about him; plus, he needed to see her again. "I hope I uh… get to see you again soon," he said before he walked out the door. Misty then faintly smiled at him and said, "I'm always here. Come visit me any time, Dexter." She then waved at him as he bid Misty his goodbyes and went out to find his brother.

Back at the spot where Dexter had 'died,' Hank was growing with worry. He had then started to think, what could've possibly happened to his brother's body. Did it get eaten by carnivorous alligators? Did it get snatched by cannibals? He was quickly thinking of theories to hide up what had really happened. However he heard a familiar voice call out. "HANK!" his brother shouted from afar. Hank was extremely shocked at the sight of his brother being alive and well. "Dex!? I thought you were dead! I killed you!" he shouted in panick.

"Oh come on, Hank. You're such a fucking idiot. Now take me back to Charlotte," he demanded. Dexter didn't want to carry on any further discussion since he didn't want to tell his brother of his whereabouts. Hank took this as believable and he said, "You fucking scared me Dex! You scared me, Mom, Dad, Cordelia, _and _Charlotte! We all thought you died. God damn it, you're paying for this." Dexter then shivered at the thought of Hank telling his wife that he was dead. In that moment Dexter turned around and said, "Why the hell did you tell Charlotte!? She's going to flip shit when I get home!" Hank rolled his eyes again and said sarcastically, "Oh I don't know, because it looked like you weren't breathing and moving smartass!" The two continued their bickering until they had gotten back in the vehicle. While Hank silently drove Dexter back home, Dexter looked out the car window and could see Misty's wooden cabin within the trees. In the back of his mind, he knew that he would be seeing her more often than he should.

When Dexter got back home, he had opened the door to find his wife, Charlotte looking relieved from something. Damn, Hank must've told her that he was alive and well with his stupid big mouth. Dexter then approached his wife and said, "Hey baby, you okay?" Charlotte then stood up and got furious. "What kind of dumb question is that? Can't you tell I'm not okay!? I thought you had died today, Dexter!" his wife shot back at him. Dexter had felt bad for Charlotte. She had received some pretty shocking news from her brother in-law which turned out to be just a hoax. Of course she wasn't okay, and he needed to fix her.

"Char, you know Hank. He just tells a lot of bullshit about me," he said trying to tell his wife to be okay. "I – I know, but I was afraid I would lose you, Dex!" she cried as she felt a tear sliding down her cheek. "I mean… since the two miscarriages and me finding out I can't ever have children again took a toll on my life badly. I couldn't imagine going through it without you baby," she sobbed. Dexter then had flashbacks. He remembered Charlotte's first pregnancy. She was about three or four months in until she had felt internal pain. The doctors had informed the couple that the baby didn't live. They tried again and Charlotte had gotten pregnant once again, but that one didn't last as long as the first. This time, her standards were healthy for about two months, but they both had gotten in a major car accident which caused the child to die. Ever since the whole fiascos of starting a family, their marriage was also taking a toll against them. Dexter and Charlotte were constantly fighting and there was no more happiness in the house. They still cared about each other which was why they never even questioned divorce.

"You won't lose me, Char. I'm always going to be here no matter what," Dexter said as he wiped his wife's tears away from her face. Usually, Charlotte would've smiled back at him and kissed him to seal their agreement, but she just nodded her head and said, "I'm going to bed early tonight. You can join me if you want to." The things Charlotte was saying broke Dexter a lot. He loved her and he just wanted their marriage to work out as much as possible.

After getting himself some dinner and watching a few shows, he had decided to head off to bed as well. Going upstairs to their room, he had found Charlotte laying on her side facing the window. He smiled slightly and then proceeded to change. Only in his pajama pants, Dexter had gotten into bed next to Charlotte. Usually he would wrap his arms around her for comfort, but ever since they had been having problems, even one intimate touch would make Charlotte push herself away from him. Re-thinking his thoughts, Dexter laid on his side away from his wife. He didn't fall asleep just yet though. Instead, he had thought about his marriage. Did he really love Charlotte? Were his feelings still the same or did they die down? He was confusing himself at least. But his mind then wandered off to another thing… or person that is. He thought about how he had felt so happy earlier in the day and how he had been revived from one thing. A smile grew across his face as he thought of that. His fingers traced the satin sheets of his bed and he looked down. There was only one word he could ever think of before drifting off to sleep. "Misty…"


End file.
